A Tale of Pain and Sorrow
by arkinroads
Summary: Its a world of no equal rights 3 classes of people and the will to fight this is a drama that is serious at almost all times please enjoy also im not sure what anima is lol
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Pain and Sorrow Chapter 1

Skylar smiled as he got a text message from RoseAnn. it said hurry up Sky don't want to be late for the first day of school. I replied of course not ill be right there. he sends the message and finishes getting dressed. He feels his arms which are bandaged up and then heads out the door with a piece of pizza in his mouth. RoseAnn smiles when she sees Skylar. Hey Sky she hugs him. good morning Skylar replied, they start walking off to school and Skylar asked you cold? she looked and said no i'm alright. Skylar frowned and took his scarf off and placed it around her neck. she looked and smiled thanks. No problem. Earlier that morning the alarm clock goes off "beep" "beep" Logan hits it. Ugh he groans and gets up he looks down and smiles at his little sister who was sleeping next to him, but then he frowns and thinks damn it this can't keep going this way. he kisses her on the cheek and she wakes up….. Logan she okay Liz i'll be back later and then ill read o you sound good? he smiles. yeah that sounds great she says quietly. Mud bath our dog jumps on the bed and rolls up against Liz. Good boy Mud bath he pets him and then gets dressed okay seya Liz he kisses her again and leaves. my sister is very sick Logan thought to himself she's so important to me if i lost her i…. I would just….. give up on life on everything. he walks to the transport. earlier (again haha) Bethany gets up and yawns. She walks to her closet and gets clothes and heads into the restroom she undresses and gets into the shower she sighs relieved as she feels the water hit her chest and face. After the shower she gets dressed and her parents says goodbye sweetie and she mutters mhm and walks out the door. Skylar and RoseAnn get on the transport and sit at the corner and see Logan walk in and sit down next to Danny Lingar. Logan sighs, good morning Logan danny said, morning he said in a monotone voice. Whats wrong? did you fight again? yeah i did he grumbled. How much did you win? $5000 he said. Oh how much do you got saved he said quietly. Logan frowned only $10000. Look Logan I know its rough. Logan growled don't say anything. He didn't want to hear it. Any way here Danny he handed him $1000 thats for the next couple of months. Thanks he replied. Danny's my doctor i've known him a long time. They get to school and Head to the cafeteria. Skylar and Rose go and get food and sit down. Bethany has always had a crush on Skylar she just didn't know how to talk to him. she let out a huge breath and said okay girl today you will say hi to him. she walks by him real quick and says hi and quickly walks off. Before Skylar she was gone. Yes! she shouted in her mind i did it. Logan's flip phone vibrates and he pulls it out and people start staring at him and start saying what is that? what kind of phone is that? Well before we continue there are three different classes of people in this city first off we have the most shittiest place the slums which is where I am from middle class, and high class.

I open the text and its from Liz. logan instantly smiles and reads it. hey logan make sure to make extra friend love you -Liz. Then someone makes the remark he probably just texted his his whore slut sister or friend. Instantly Logan snapped and speedily ran up to him and punched him square in the jaw making him fly you could hear it snap. You motherfucking piece of shit you say that one more fucking time and i will end your life he yells. Skylar automatically get up and walks to Logan and Rose follows. Logan is it Skylar says. what do you want he says raged. I just want to talk try and calm down PISS OFF! Logan walks off punching a hole in the concrete wall. Well Skylar says so thats Logan O'connor.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Logan sighs sitting down next to Danny. "Whats wrong now?" They keep asking me to join boxing. "Well why don't you do it?" Well because its a waste of time. I don't think its a waste of time Danny replied. You do know there is a $25000 reward for whoever comes first in state right? Logan's eyes widen, "What"? Damn It i could have been boxing for all of high school. Oh don't worry they have only been doing it since last year. Yeah, but still now i have no choice.

Skylar walks out of the school and into the archery and knife throwing class. He thought back to yesterday. Who are you exactly Logan O'conner he sighed. He also thought back to survival class and was kinda disappointed in the freshman, even he wasn't that bad at tying knots. He decided to focus on knife throwing. Skylar focuses on a target 125 yards away, Throws and it hits dead in the middle. Skylar smiles and Theo walks up and says nicely done Sky. Thanks Skylar said, also Theo i've finished making those knives. AWWW YEAH! Theo exclaimed lets seem 'em. Skylar pulls out a thin small silver lined throwing knife and throws it at the 250 yard target and hits threw it and it thunks into a tree.

RoseAnn walks in to see Skylar so they can leave. Hey Sky!, Skylar looked to see Rose waving at him. He smiled hey lets go.

Bethany looks through the binoculars and sees Skylar and smilles. Look at his body its so perfect she drooled and continued looking. Logan walks into his house to see his dad in the corner shot up with the latest drug "crystal slide", Logan looks down at Liz and picks up her medicine bottle "Omega Stigma Prozen". it was such a mouthful to say, but at least it kept her from hurting his dad looks up. About time you got here boy he muttered, you could smell his foul and soured breath a mile away. "What do you want?" Logan said, I just think you need to listen for once you no good little shit his dad began to get louder. Hey shut the hell up Liz is sleeping Logan spoke quietly no get out of here this is my house and your not welcome. Whatever his dad yelled i was about to leave anyway he picks up an alcohol bottle thats full and his needles and left. Logan sighs and sits down next to Liz.

Hey were going to logans house some how Skylar told Rose. I think i can find him Skylar spoke more, he pulls out his phone and begins an area slums search. well its not direct but i got his adress done to 3 blocks that shouldn't be hard. Lets hope not Rose said yawning.

Liz wakes up and smiles as she sees Logan. Well look who's up Logan said with a smile, guess what Liz its story time Logan picks up a book and begins reading more of it.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan looked around his house, while he was sitting on his bed. He didn't like the thought of moving around. Logan groaned as he got up and falls to his knee, man he mumbled I got hit a few to many times to be doing this. He shrugged it off and thought to last night….

Logan punches a guy in the throat and he falls over spurting blood out of his mouth. Shit this can't be good as Logan starred at the people surrounding him, canibals, rapist's, and murderers in a steel cage with him. One of them lunge at him and push him against the cage, Logan puts his hand up in defense and the guy bites it with his razor sharp teeth. Ahh! Logan getting more pissed off pushes his fingers into the guys eyes gauging them, The guy cried out in pain and Logan knees him and pulls his head one direction snapping it.

So who's next Logan said, lets get started Logan runs forward at one of them and punches him in the mouth. And his teeth break and sputter in and out of his mouth. Then Logan slams the persons head into his knee crushing his skull. Then the last guy runs at Logan and Logan straight jabs and he falls over his nose broken and shattered in his brain. Logan shakes his head not thing about it. and then Danny comes in. Logan he says worried, you okay Logan smiles of course just you know everyday wounds he laughs. Danny sighs and starts patching him up.

Skylar seemed very focused RoseAnn thought as she watched him throw knives. She didn't even notice Skylar walk up too her, hey rose you okay he smiled. Oh yeah she smiled back remember we going to Logan's now Skylar said seriously. They make there way to the slums, remember what i said stay close to me. Rose nodded, At least we were able to find the exact location for him. I don't know what it is, but when i fought him in boxing (flashback) Skylar walks into the boxing room and looks at Logan and looks at his taped hands and says i will fight him. Logan looks up surprised, well i've be waiting to fight you Logan said with a smile.

They get into the ring and Skylar didn't expect logan to be really fast, and he barely gets the dodge off. Skylar retaliates with a punch to his gut, Logan looked concentrated so quick on his feet Skylar noticed. Logan punches him back and Skylar lets out a breathe and they just start going into a barrage of blocks and punches and it ends with a knuckle to knuckle punch knocking Skylar out of the ring into a chair and sending Logan on his butt.

(end) Woah Skylar realized he was hurt that day and he wasn't concentrates as much as i thought, he was wobbling. That makes me wonder what his true strength is. Skylar knocks on his door and Logan opens it and automatically gets a look on his face that would scare the hell out of people. "What do you want?" Logan asked, I looked into your background, what Logan said. and i wanted to ask some questions. Logan frowned. I know about your sisters condition and Rose here wanted to help maybe give you some money. Logan said I don't want your pity money Its not worth it unless i get the money myself now get the fuck away from here Logan said quietly. Skylar then said i want to fight you. Logan stilled pissed off commented then ill fight you, but i can't right now he was about to close the door, but then Skylar said i'll fight you in the tournament at that place where you fight and i'll let you know i wont go easy. Well then i wont go easy and if i have to i will kill you Logan slammed the door shut and then collapsed on the ground.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Skylar looked down at his hand and wheezed, after all this time he's still nauseas at the sign of blood. He looked at the knife and the blood splattered on it and looked back at his wrist. "Knock" "Knock" huh he looked at his door through the bathroom crap he muttered. Skylar are you there Rose said her voice muffled through the door Skylar i'm coming in. Shit he whispered and trying quickly to hide his wound. Rose walks in hey Sky where are you she looks inside the bathroom and frowned. Skylar Jones she raised her voice you promised you wouldn't she runs into the bathroom. Damn it Skylar. huh Skylar had never heard her cuss. She grabs his hand and begins bandaging. Skylar keeps his head down and she finishes. He drops the knife and it falls to the ground.

"Skylar are you okay?" he didn't answer and falls to his knee and puts his head into her stomach. I'm sorry he started crying I wish i could just die. Don't you ever say that she smacked him. Thanks he said I wish i could relive the day that dad died he mumbled. (flashback) Boy come here his dad yelled. A young and scared Skylar trembles forward and replies yes D-dad. His dad reaches back and smacks him. Skylar begins crying wahhh! boy shut up do you want another. Skylar runs off his dad turns back around working on knifes. Skylar stops crying and thinks. Damn it i'm so tired of this, SKylar new if he cussed out loud he gutted killed. so he thought more maybe he can just go away. He looks at a knife hanging on the wall he goes and grabs it (end) Skylar shutters not wanting to think about that. Thanks Rose.

Logan wakes up from falling on the ground he felt much better. I guess they were right when they said sleeping on the floor makes you feel better. The thing he hated was that it was 1 hour till school started. So he started getting ready and takes a shower and gets dressed and walks over to his sister who's a sleep and kisses her cheek. He closes his door and heads to school.

Bethany looks up at the sky and smiles and starts humming making sure no one is around and closes her eyes. She stops and sighs. Skylar why are you so attractive and your smiles she starts drooling again. I will say something more today i promise she tells herself.

Skylar smiles as he finishes getting ready he was alone and he could enjoy the silence. He notices something whine outside his door and he opens it and this raspy looking dog no more then 6 years old. well what are you doing here Skylar said he looks at the dogs neck and notices no tag a stray huh well come in. The dog yelps and runs in and go's wild and then lays down in the floor well lets see what shall I call you. He thought well okay Rasp time for school he gets his back pack and places the small dog in his bag and unzips the top. He heads out the door.

RoseAnn walks up to Skylar and smiles as he smiles back. Ready for school Sky. I suppose. (12 hours later) Skylar finishes putting up his last book and leaves for home. He pulls out his phone and texts Rose, Hey were gonna head to Logan's today with Chinese. He orders and leaves the place with food.

Skylar knocks on Logan's door and Rose walks up behind. Logan opens the door and asks what do you want? i have food Danny told me Liz's favorite food. Danny who is inside Logan's house Laughs hesitantly. Skylar asks may we come in. Logan replies i guess so he frowns. As we are eating Logan's dad burst in with an evil smile. Logan gets up what do you want. oh nothing his dad answered just that I have full custody of Elizabeth. He pulls out the papers. Logan says you think i care if you have papers get out of here Logan takes the papers and rips them up. Well just remember i now have her medicine sent to my place recently i just hit big. Logan's eyes go wide and he snaps again. You son of a bitch Logan yells as he punches his dad in the gut. Logan continues hitting him tip he's knocked out of the house. Don't come back here unless you wan't to die. Skylar and Rose left before that happened. Logan falls down. Fuck he yell, I have to get the medicine back. Logan Sits down on the seat after getting back up. He frowns and says he won't get away with this.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Logan got up and looked around his house and frowned. Liz only has a couple pills left He opens his door and heads outside. Skylar punches the wall, easily breaking through it. Damn it I can't believe it, he is such an asshole. Skylar heads inside his house and look down at Rasp.

What do you want? He sighed and sat down and pet him. Skylar lays down on the floor and last thing he see's is his dog and he falls asleep. Skylar looks around he didn't know where he was, what the… He looks around and see's himself but he was young and he was scared. Skylar walks forward, but then he see's his younger self turn and run away. Wait! Skylar yells and start running after him. Wait Skylar calls again, Why can't I catch him? The boy just disappears. Skylar wakes up in a cold chill, just a….. dream.

Bethany sighed she was really cold and she didn't know why, she turned up the heat. Automatically a layer of frost cover up the dial. Huh? she looked at the dial nervously, then she looked at her hands they were fine. She started sweating now its hot she turns the temp to 65 degrees. She thinks maybe uh…. I don't know she starts freaking out about whats up with the temp. She sits down, okay girl calm down.

RoseAnn smiled at Skylar as she walks in and he sitting on a chair watching a movie. she was glad he gave her a house key they were best friends and she enjoyed hanging out with him. Hey Skylar said not turning around. hey she replied what's up? Skylar looked watching a movie he said. oh brother she said thinking he would say that. She sits down next to him. Well Skylar you owe me. Huh? he replied some ice cream she giggled. remember that bet that on my first time throwing a knife i got it in the wood. Skylar remembered oh great okay he smiled lets go.

Logan walked around and heard a voice in his ear huh he turned and no one was there. He looked confused. The person poked his back follow me he said. Logan looked at the strange figure appear on top of the roof. Logan climbs up the ladder to the roof. The strange figure

smiled at him. Logan frowned who are you. Who am I, you can just call me Adam. Logan tensed up and looked at the strange person. What are you talking about i Logan am your brother. Your Lying Logan yelled, No i'm not Adam raised his voice when you were born i was born. A sergeant mother i was born from, but the egg form our dear mother was placed in that sergeant mother. Also the sperm from our father taken from him and used to make her pregnant. So i was born exact same day and time. Logan felt a lump come in his choked out That means your my…. Exactly i'm your twin. Logan felt a rush of fury and he snapped. You BASTARD! Logan flew at Adam and punched, but he hit nothing What?… Adam hits Logan in the gut where he previously got hit and it left an indention. Logan's eyes go wide and he loses his breath and blood slowly seeps down his lip and onto his shirt. Logan regains his thinking and retaliates with a huge hit to the face. Logan continued to fight back. Adam hits Logan again and again going into a frenzy of hits and he knocks Logan into the air and knocks him to the ground. I would love to stick and chat, but i got to go. Adam vanishes, Logan who is extreme fully pissed off stumbles home. Danny is inside talking to Liz Logan opens the door and collapses and Danny yells Logan he gets logan not the table and looks around. Shit Danny whispers i have to do surgery it looks like a rib punctured his lung. Danny cuts him open and takes the rib out of his lung and places it against the broken rib and puts a metal circle and tightens it. Then he takes a needle and stitches and begins fixing his lung and then sews him up completely.

He lays Logan down on his bed. Liz looks at him, Is he going to be okay Danny? Yeah he'll be fine. earlier/ Skylar notices something going on and sees a bomb. what the (during the time Logan is fighting Adam) He notices Logan fighting someone, well i go to go he runs really fast and jumps and catches the bomb in mid-air and deactivates it and punts it after taking out the explosive and radiation. at Logan's house Skylar knocks on the door and looks at Danny. Is he okay Skylar asks. Yeah he will be fine. Well good Skylar smiled slightly. Well I have to go, Skylar walks off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan, Hey Logan! Logan finally wakes up oh thank god your okay Danny sighed in relieve. D-Danny Logan stumbled on his words. What happened? Well fought that one guy apparently, What happened? Danny is it possible for the egg of an woman is taken out and put in another woman and injected with sperm from the husband and have another child through a different woman. Well yes that would make it there baby. That means Danny that i guy i fought is my twin. Wait what are you talking about. Look Logan shows the picture he took during the battle with Adam. He said his name is Adam. What the hell? Danny replied.

Yeah well there's defiantly no telling he's your twin. Great Logan muttered, Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Logan answers it. What the fuck are you doing here? Logan said coldly. I'm here for He punches Logan in the gut for Liz. Logan gasps still in pain from the other night. His dad who is also Adam starts Beating Logan up, Logan falls to the ground Liz he cried out as she is taken away. No Logan yelled crying. That SON OF A BITCH! Logan could stand up he was heart broken, but now he was filled with rageI have to get her back he said to Danny. I know he said and i'm coming, Danny like i said your just my doctor. NO! Danny looked at him i'm your friend. Logan looked at him Ive never had friends he said quietly. Danny thanks he puts out his hand, Danny looks and grabs it. A brotherhood no backing OUT!.

Danny can you track him down already done Danny replied, good, He now lives on the military base in High Town (rich people) and he recently got his funds from the military. Wow Logan sighed. Danny get Skylar on the line, Danny wipes out his cel phone and dials his number here he handed logan the phone. earlier Skylar was finishing up closing up at the shop. When his cell phone rings. Hello? hey Logan said dully what's up Skylar asked. How long will it be til' you can get one of your delivery trucks 15 minutes. good ill meet you at your house. So? Danny asked how do you pan on getting into High town, Easy Logan replied. First i do this he walks into his room and back out a couple minutes later. Woah Danny exclaimed and sang, "Cause every girls crazy about a sharp dressed man" (quote ZZ Top). Logan smiled well time for me to go. Logan gets to Skylars house just as Skylar pulled in. Well that was quick Skylar thought. Logan gets in the back. Okay so this is how we 'll do it Skylar said, You'll hide in that its a military crate. Logan nodded and i let you out as soon as were past the entrance. Skylar drove off with Logan this should take a bit. Later they get there Logan hop in, Logan nods again and hops n the crate and closes it. Oh hey Skylar another round of ammo, Yeah Skylar lied the ammo crates are empty he thought to himself. Okay well i'll check real quick and let you get on with it he looks in the back okay all good.

He drives on, Skylar parks and gets Logan out of the sealed box and he hops out. So ready? More then ready Logan said calmly. You want to go top or the lower house part of the 3 story house. I'll go low Skylar said. okay give me a boost, got it Skylar grinned. They get out and Skylar puts out his hands for a foot. Logan runs and jumps into Skylars palms and Skylar flings him up and Logan jumps at the same time and clings onto the railing and pulls himself up. Skylar heads through the entrance and looks around. He starts picking locks one after another. Shit nothing, nothing, nothing, and the last door hello. His military funds alright, Skylar closes the door and heads up the stairs. Logan opens a door and its feels like 40 degrees. Liz he sees her laying there and smiles and runs up to her. The door opens more and Logan looks. His dad turns a nasty smile and locks the door. i'm taking Liz, but before you say anything i'll make you a wager. Huh this engrossed his dad and he agreed to it. If i beat you i take Liz and enough for her cure. His dad agreed again and if i win, then i'll stay and i will listen to you. His dad laughed this is great. Skylar tried opening the door with Logan, but it was locked. Skylar heads into the next too and opens the window and gets out and grabs the ledge of the other window and jumps crashing through it and landing next to Logan. Hey did i miss anything Logan. No take Liz, Skylar nodded and grabbed Liz and jumped out the window bracing for the landing and he lands and places Liz into the van putting the heater on.

Logan slammed his fist into his dads gut, oof his dad struck back and they kept swapping licks. Logan filled up with anger and how his dad abandoned them. logan started getting faster and punched his dad over and over again. Logan flips around his dad and kicks his leg making his knee buckle out from under hims and Logan grabs his arm and makes it local then head butts it. GAAAHHH! his dad screamed in pain Logan then steps back and jumps up in the air superman punching him square in the face his dad falls over in pain crying. Logan walks off, and turns real quickly you come to my house one more time and i won't hesitate to kill you got it. Logan slammed the door. He walked out into the Van and sat down Skylar lays Liz in his lap. he smiles Liz i'm glad your back he begins to slide into unconsciousness woah Logan stay awake. and they drive off to Logan's house.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Skylar had finally gotten to Logan's house, he was dead tired along with Liz and logan both. Skylar opened the door of the company van and help Logan out. Liz walked inside and sat down next to Mud bath, do you think he will be okay Muddy. Liz grabs around the big dog's neck. Ruff Mud bath gives a big bark as if he was agreeing. She sighed as Logan came in Skylar holding him up. He lays Logan down and looks at Danny. Hey check him over Danny Skylar said, and Danny nodded.

Skylar looks around and smiles. He didn't think he would be happy, really happy. RoseAnn looked around for Skylar and spotted him coming from Logan's house. Hey Rose Skylar smiled. Liz gets her cure tomorrow isn't that great Skylar smiled. She is thats great Rose exclaimed lets go. Logan gets up from resting he smiles i'm gonna be able to make extra room for the house. Logan gets up and sighs looking at his plain little house. He thought back to his fight with Adam ((flashback plus greater details to there fight)) Logan grunted as he was struck in the face with a back fist from Adam, Logan retaliated with a punch to his gut. When he punched he hit nothing, but air. What the hell he wandered and Adam kicks him in the back. Logan flies forward and falls over the building and he barley holds on and Adam walks forward with a nasty smile and Laughs menacingly well looks like your gonna fall Oh boo hoo he laughs more i would be lying if i said i would miss you, but i wouldn't He giggled in delight. Logan looks up at Adam with a angry face and says not quite he flips up with a kick and it hits Adams straight on the top of his head Logan the repeated punches and kicks. He pulls all his weight into one more kick and it smacks Adam right in the gut making blood seep down his lips.

Logan breathes heavily well you had enough yet you bastard. Adam smiles and licks the blood off his lips. Not even close he yells Logan Frowns okay then he lunges forward and they go at it again and Logan thinks to himself breath through the nose and out the mouth and left jab, right jab and spin kick. Logan followed through with his combo and go with a devastating spin kick he makes contact with Adams side smashing his kidney. Adam was a step a head and did the same. Logan realized he was much stronger and fell to his knee his mouth feeling with warm blood. Logan then looked up and Adam was standing over him and he was about to punch his face. Logan throws his fist up and hits Adam square in the chin with a major uppercut making him fly and land on his hands and knees. Logan disoriented didn't know exactly what he just did. Adam gets and Smiles. ((end)) Logan wakes from his day dream and shudders.

Skylar looks at the punching bag and huge beats of sweat slowly drift off his face and he punches it one more time and throws his gloves off. he heads up his stairs to take a shower and closes the door and undresses. He takes his bandages off and looks at his scarred arms He frowns and sighs he thought about his life he wandered about that girl. whats her name Bethany He wandered about her. He hopped in the shower.

Bethany smiled as she saw a raspy looking dog walking outside around Skylar's place she giggled well aren't you a cute puppy she leans down and pets it. She smiles as she pets the dog. His name is Rasp Skylar says. She Jumps Ahhh! don't do that she yells and then realizes its Skylar she become flushed and places her hands over her face and looks at him through a crack in her fingers. Skylar smiles hi i'm Skylar I don't think we've actually met he puts out his hand. Bethany smiles and go's to reach for his hand. He feels her soft hand slide into his and they shake. He thinks she seems friendly. She thinks Hmm his hands are ice cold. She i'm Bethany nice to meet you Bethany. Skylar smiles and continues talking to Bethany.


End file.
